Muse
by SingBenihime
Summary: Like a flower, his life unfurls. A bunch of oneshots put together with Ukitake and every and any character in Bleach. Free for suggestions/requests with characters! Oneshots, language, blood. Newest chapter: Amagai Shusuke.
1. Kuchiki Rukia: Misery loves company

"Kuchiki," said Ukitake gently, "I know you're upset and scared. I am too. Come with me. Together we'll battle these ugly scars left upon us and soothe the pain. Return to the 13th Squad Barracks with me and we can confront them together."

He held out his hand. The Shinigami who had attended Kaien Shiba's funeral and were around them now were silent, and Rukia's eyes were blank as she stared off into the distance. But at last she turned to the man who was both her Captain and her friend. She would follow him.


	2. Kyoraku Shunsui: A web of lies

The two men stared at the now empty spot in front of them with vacant eyes. Neither of them had been able to fathom what had happened; they had fought their sensei, and then got word of a supposed dead man's return and how he's now a traitor to the Soul Society, and had watched said sensei bow his head to his students and shunpo away.

Scenes ran through their head as they tried to work out how the traitor had betrayed them, had blindfolded all of Seireitei and sugar coated the truth. Instead of just a Captain's 'death' and the ryoka invading, something much worse had come upon them instead.

"You have a bit of blood about to run into your eye, O noble 13th Division Captain," said the brown-haired man cheerfully. His pale companion lifted a hand up to his head, still holding one of his dual blades, and cautiously dabbed at the cut with his forefinger. His brought it back down to his face and blinked, as if confused as to why his beloved teacher had inflicted this wound upon him. After a couple seconds of deep thinking, the white-haired man turned to his partner and grinned. "You're not so clean yourself, Shunsui."

"Hah! Whatever, Jyuu-kun. It's just a scratch," retorted Kyoraku, trying to cover his smile with an angry face. However, it looked so childish that Ukitake burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry," he stammered out in between chuckles, "It was just your face, and just..." He paused. A pensive expression washed over his face. "Just that this whole situation seems so unreal and horrible that its almost funny, y'know?"

Kyoraku looked at his best friend with something like pity. "Jeez, Ukitake. You always try to make the best out of a bad situation."

"It's not like that," said Ukitake, shaking his head. He looked up at the clear sky. It seemed darker somehow. Almost as if Aizen had poisoned it with his deeds. "I'm not going to do that. This whole scenario is too corrupted to make jokes. I can't make the best out of this bad situation."

He bowed his head and now gazed at the blood spattered ground with disgust. Kyoraku sighed and joined his best friend in reminiscing over the battle.

"He's going to pay, you know. For what he's done to everyone," said Ukitake softly. The 8th Division Captain glanced sideways at his friend and frowned; he knew that the white-haired man's worst anger is as quiet as a mouse.

"I swear you go off into your own little world sometimes, Jyuushirou," said Kyoraku tiredly as he closed his chocolate eyes.


	3. Shiba Kaien: The simple hardship

Kaien walked into the room carrying a tray with his Captain's breakfast on it. Ukitake chuckled; he could just picture a housewife apron on his lieutenant.

"Thank you," said the white-haired man as the tray was plonked onto his lap. He reached out a hand to steady the cup of tea that was teetering dangerously on the tray in front of him and gave a small cough.

Kaien rushed forwards. "I'll do that, Captain!"

Ukitake blinked as his lieutenant quickly took the mug off the tray and held it out to him. Kaien paused. "Shall I...?" he said questioningly.

The 13th Captain shook his head. "I'm fine, Kaien. I only coughed because I have a dry throat, which will be soothed if I have a drink. I'm not going to die just yet. So can I have it, please?"

"Uh, yeah, sure," replied Kaien. He handed his Captain the cup of tea and grinned. "This wasn't in the job description. Being your personal waiter, I mean."

Ukitake chuckled. "Well, I'm sorry. But you're going to have to learn to read the small print."


	4. Kuchiki Byakuya: Snow clouds

White. Everywhere. It was all Ukitake Jyuushirou could see. Snow pelted the ground, coating everything in white; his long, white hair danced to a melody with his Captain's haori in the wind.

And then, from this pure white scene, came a raven-haired, unyielding, slender man. He walked towards Ukitake, his white scarf, kenseikens and haori the only pureness about him, and scowled at him.

For the 13th Division Captain, the expression that Kuchiki Byakuya forced upon him melted his very heart. It reassured him that this world isn't all lies, that when people were saying that Shinigami create a pure world they were wrong. It reminded him of Kaien's death, which he had been avoiding for all these years. And it hurt Ukitake. It hurt him a lot. He hurt him that the fact that when he's too surrounded by white, by pureness, he purposefully forgets the bad things in life, and forgets the good people that passed by his long years. He forgets his lessons (for you can always make a good lesson out of doing something bad).

So when the pessimistic, lonesome Kuchiki Byakuya walked into his life, Ukitake was glad.


	5. Hitsugaya Toshiro: Careless in faking

Ukitake limped over to the fully-blossomed sakura tree and leant on the trunk. He slowly slid down until the pain in his right leg got too much, and he landed with a stiff bump.

"I'm so careless," he muttered to himself, rolling up the leg on his hakama and wiping away the blood on the graze on his knee. He gave a small, sad sigh and placed his elbow on his left knee. He rested his chin on his palm and let his finger curl up over his mouth slightly.

Footsteps sounded nearby. Ukitake glanced up and saw the petite 10th Division Captain walking past him on the pavement.

"Shiro-chan!" called Ukitake gleefully, gesturing with his bloodied hand for him to come over. Hitsugaya scowled, but then blinked as he noticed the crimson streaks on the older man's palm and chin (although for such an intelligent boy, he didn't see the blood on the other Captain's knee).

He stopped in his tracks and stared at the red patch on Ukitake's chin.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" asked Ukitake confusedly. Hitsugaya nodded and started heading towards the 13th Division Captain.

Ukitake blinked. "Where is it?"

Hitsugaya cleared his throat, before asking. "Do you need medical assistance? Because I can call the 4th Squad over if you wish."

"Uh, no, I'm feeling quite well today, thank you," replied Ukitake. He blinked some more as Hitsugaya stared incredulously at him. "What?!"

"But you have blood on your chin!"

There was an awkward silence, in which both Captains looked at each other with bewildered expressions. Then all of sudden, Ukitake filled the silence with a loud laugh.

"Oh, no! It's not what you're thinking, Shiro-chan! I'm perfectly fine; I just tripped earlier and made my knee bleed, and then I wiped it away with my hand and must've accidently smeared some on my face," Ukitake said, chuckling. He grinned. "Sorry to worry you, Hitsugaya-kun."

But Toshiro Hitsugaya had already fled, his cheeks burning with embarrassment.

Ukitake smiled and gazed up at the cherry blossoms floating down, making his hair look like soapy bubbles with flower soap scattered upon it. So the kid DID care.

He was going to have to reward him with more sweets.


	6. Soifon: Scaredy cat!

"By the way," commented Shunsui nonchalantly, as he took a sip from his cup of sake, "have you been keeping up with your old man hobby and trimming your bonsai? 'Cos they look a bit dead to me."

Ukitake narrowed his eyes. Not because of the last comment (although that DID ruffle his feathers slightly; he watered those plants every day!), but because Shunsui had just said something that reminded him of a very evil someone...

"Who have you been talking to?" Ukitake questioned, a panicked tone his usually calm voice.

"Me."

Both Captains jumped at the voice that sounded like nails on a chalkboard. Shunsui glanced behind Ukitake, where a small shadow was towering over him, and grinned slightly. Ukitake, on the other hand, slowly turned around, and let out a not-too-manly whimper at the face that was looming over him. As quick as a rabbit, he shuffled backwards, stood up, and jumped out of the open window, shouting desperately "DON'T STRIP ME!"

Shunsui blinked. "What the hell...?"

"I honestly don't know what he's talking about," replied Soifon, a small smirk creeping up on her face.


	7. AUTHORS NOTE

**A/N: This is basically because I feel guilty about not uploading a chapter in ages (not that anyone'll read this XD). But it's also because I wanna express my gratitude to my 3 time reviewer SnowKid (THANK YOU! :D:D *hands you a cookie), and all the people who fav'ed/read/subscribed this story! :) Tbh, its only a bunch of oneshots, I don't really expect that much. But its made me really happy & stuff ^^ So thank you all! :)  
Another oneshot should be coming soon (when I get bored :P)**

**BYEE x**


	8. Amagai Shusuke: Suspicious smile

"Really? Is he such a good man, such a wonderful mentor to you?"

Ukitake winced; Amagai sounded almost critical. He cleared his throat nervously, wondering where this was going, and why the new Captain had suddenly taken on a hostile tone of voice at the mention of his sensei. "Well, Genryuusai-sensei has done much for Soul Society, and for myself. I am in debt to him. He took me in, he trained me, he trusted me, and now he feels like a father to me. As for Soul Society, he grasped hold of the terrors that used to rein these lands and crushed them. He made the Shinigami Academy, and taught thousands of students. He may be harsh at times, but it is for the greater good." Here, Ukitake paused. He cocked a brow and stared intently at the man opposite him, who had taken on a savage expression, his eyes full of spite and malice. Amagai blinked, then re-arranged his frown into a smile.

"Thank you for enlightening me, Ukitake-san. But really, I must be off now." Remembering his manners, Amagai bowed his head slightly to the elder Captain. Something seemed to spark in his eyes and his usual dopey twinkle returned when Ukitake smiled at him. He beamed and said excitedly, "It was lovely talking to you though! And I really do think we could make this happen! To persuade the Gotei 13 squads to fight together...you have given me hope, Ukitake-san! Thank you!"

"There's no need to thank me, Amagai-kun. In fact, Seireitei should be thanking _you_," Ukitake said kindly, a gentle smile etched upon his face. He was proud of the new Captain; Amagai had only just been promoted and was already taking on a beast of a problem – unity, or lack thereof, in the 13 Court Guard Companies. The blue-haired man had a keen intellect, a good personality, and obvious fighting capabilities. Ukitake liked Amagai, he liked his straightforwardness, shared with by Kyoraku. He liked his commitment, his loyalty, his pride. To Ukitake, it was like he could relate to the new guy. In some ways, he could see himself as the young man in his first years of Captaincy reflected in Amagai, that small innocence and naivety that all new Captains had, but also the determination to do well, to make friends and to _connect_.

But Ukitake felt there was a darkness in Amagai, a terrible secret or oath that he was holding back. And this is why he did not trust him. Not one little bit.


End file.
